We propose to contine our studies on photoreactions of allylic and benzylic halides, alkanesulfonates and oher alcohol derivatives, amines, ureas, amides, and of related compounds. Some of these photoreactions lead to isomerized alkylating agents, some involve bond cleavage and some involve photoinitiated condensations. The scope and mechanistic details of such reactions and the effects of reaction conditions will be studied. It is expected that useful synthetic procedures will be developed, and we hope that some of our new compounds will be of interest for testing as antitumor or antiviral agents.